The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to sampling techniques, such as coring tools, use for obtaining downhole samples.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites, and downhole equipment, such as a drilling tool, is deployed into the ground by a drill string to reach subsurface reservoirs. At the surface, an oil rig is provided to deploy stands of pipe into the wellbore to form the drill string.
Various surface equipment, such as a top drive, a Kelly, and a rotating table, may be used to apply torque to the stands of pipe, to threadedly connect the stands of pipe together, and to rotate the drill string. A drill bit is mounted on a lower end of the drill string, and advanced into the earth by the surface equipment to form a wellbore. The drill string may be provided with various downhole components, such as a bottom hole assembly (BHA), drilling motor, measurement while drilling, logging while drilling, telemetry, reaming and other downhole tools, to perform various downhole operations.
The downhole tool may be provided with devices for obtaining downhole samples, such as core samples. Examples of downhole devices are provided in US Patent/Application Nos. 2013/0081878 and 2013/0092442, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporate by reference herein.